fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Beginning The White Lion lives
Thunderous cheers could be heard through the small town in Seven. Greed wanting to know what was going on rushed immediately. Greed being in his teens couldn't help but be amazed when he arrived at the commotion. Two Mages fighting up on a stage. One seemed to be able to control the wind around him using wips, gusts of air and shields to fight against his opponent. While the other was a little peculiar as he seemed to posses the ability to use black flames. Only enveloping his fists and feet. After and amazing show of attacks and martial arts the flame user was announced the winner. Greed watching intently and extremely excited couldn't help but have the biggest smile he had ever shown. In that instant he knew. He knew what he had to do. What he was meant for. Greed's life has been a happy one, always smiling and laughing with friends and family, but he knew that couldn't be all. He knew, that although he loved his life as it is, there was something out there for him to achieve. Something that gave his life even more meaning.He was meant to be a Mage. Rushing home, he immediately told his parents, who after hearing what he had to say stayed quiet. A very worried look on their faces when finally his dad broke the silence saying" Son, It will be a hard path to take. Although magic is quite beautiful it also has a dark side. Conflict is an almost sure thing. Your mother and I just don't want to see that smile disappear,but if this is truly what you want? Then we support you 100%." Greed with a huge smile said "I know it is. My heart tells me to follow this path and don't worry my smile will never fade,I promise."Greed hurried to town and gathered information on a possible teacher knowing he couldn't do it himself. With no luck, Greed couldn't find any willing to teach him. Having returned home we was giving the greatest news. His father began to explain" there is a wizard, although old his skills are on par with the best. He lives in the outskirts of town near the mountains in a small cottage. Go talk to him and give him this." Greeds father presenting him with a lion head medallion. Greed looking a little puzzled, but at the same time happy as he might have finally found the means to learn magic. The Next day, Greed took of at the break of dawn running like a mad man unable to hold his excitement. Greed arrived rapidly and spotting the cottage with ease. He went rushing in and shouted "TEACH ME MAGIC OLD MAN!" Greed looking around noticed it was empty, but when turning around he noticed a figure standing before him wearing a black robe. The figure spoke "what do you want?" Greed replied with a huge smile "I'm here to learn magic" then finally getting good look at his face Greed said "wait, I know you. You were fighting that Black Flamed Mage.You are the Wind Mage. The Wind Mage responded "the name is Saza and I repeat. What are you doing here?" Greed responding "like I said, I want to learn magic." Saza annoyed said "I dont take students. Get out!" Greed was about to say something when he remembered the medallion and took it out to show Saza."oh, here they told me to show you this" explained Greed. Saza completely taken back shouted at Greed "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!" Greed quickly replied "my father gave it to me and told me to show you this." Saza with a look of surprise asked "are you Sora's boy?" Greed quickly nodded. Saza looked at the medallion again and began to smile while tears began to stream from his eyes. Saza whispered to himself" I promise" Saza quickly wiped his tears and began to explain "My training will be hell. I wont take it easy on you and I wont stop even if it gets to dangerous and you can never disobey my orders. Do you still wish to learn?" Greed answered with an immediate yes. On that day Greed began his training to become a mage. The training was practically hell with Greed almost loosing his life many, many times ,but each and everyday one thing never changed no matter what would occur Greed never lost his will or his smile keeping his promise to his father. Many, many years had past before he was able to exceed the teachings of his master Saza. Greed was able to learn two types of magic. His wind magic was his main, while he also learned Metal magic from his master Saza. Saza was a meticulous master who had a plan for everything and would always think many steps ahead in battle. Throughout his teachings he had Greed take countless jobs that required to test his abilities to the max and make him think out of the ordinary. Preparing him for any contingency. Ten years had passed in a blink of an eye. Greed never skipping a day of training. Greed now at the age of 27 was a well known wizard throughout Seven. His stories of helping people reached far and wide. He was doing what he dreamed of, but Saza's time was reaching an end. Saza knew and decided to give Greed his reason for teaching him. "Have you ever heard of Lion's guild? Greed replied "no, I don't believe I have." "They were once a well known guild stationed here in town. There members consisted of some of the strongest mages in Seven and their leader was a man named...Raion. He also went by the name of White Lion as he would always were a shirt with the guilds emblem colored in white. Back in those days, the name White Lion was enough to bring fear to anyone who tried to disrupt the peace. The name of White Lion became a symbol for hope for those who had none, it became the light in the darkness. It became a symbol of justice. Raion was my best friend, he was the only true family I had. My carelessness cost him his life. My rash actions cost me my best friend in battle. The Guild was disbanded and I was never able to face Raions family knowing it was my fault, but before Raion passed on, he made me promise two things. To forgive my self and to Make sure the White Lion lives on." Saza reached for a box he had near by and gave it to Greed saying "I can finally say, I have kept my promise." Greed opened the box to find clothing and some armor inside. Saza explained " This belonged to the Raion and now, its rightfully yours. Seek out a good guild Greed, become the White Lion like Raion was for those in need." Saza talked to Greed about the many adventures he and Raion had as a guild. Telling him all sorts of stories.Saza had passed away days later, but Greed couldn't help but remember the first smile he had ever seen his master make after a long time. Greed left his town after his masters funeral,but not before saying goodbye to his parents. Greed wearing his gift with pride said his goodbyes. His parents full of tears watched him leave. Almost vanishing from sight, his mom said to his father" we should have told him. He should know." Sora then replies " no, the last thing we want is for him to seek revenge against that dark guild." Sora closed his eyes and began to pray" Watch over him. Keep your grandson safe. Lend your strength to your true successor." Greed took no time in choosing which guild to join as he had heard stories of the deeds they had done. they stood for everything he hoped to become. He new Koma Inu was the only guild for him. {In front of Koma Inu} Hmm, Koma Inu's White Lion. That has a nice ring to it.